


Everyday Miracles

by Pacificwanderer (CNichole)



Series: Steady As We Burn [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi (2017), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Kylo thinks too much about everything, RFFA Valentine's Exchange 2018, and Rey is a shining sassy beacon of light, domestic cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 14:53:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13683948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CNichole/pseuds/Pacificwanderer
Summary: An interlude for Kylo and Rey. While the galaxy braces for the war, Kylo and Rey find solace in the arms of each other. Though the bond ensures they're never far from each other's thoughts, the opportunity to meet at Kylo's ancestral home on Naboo is a temptation neither can resist.Standalone, but can also be read as an interlude (somewhere in the indeterminate future) for my series, Steady As We Burn. Written for the RFFA.





	Everyday Miracles

They didn’t meet often—couldn’t, given their circumstances. But, since she already knew where his ancestral home was located on Naboo, it seemed as good a choice as any for a clandestine meeting. Chewbacca knew, of course, it seemed he’d been aware from almost the start, but the First Order...

_Slipping away from the Finalizer wasn’t as easy as I’d expected._

Though his custom TIE was capable of traveling long distances, it wasn’t the most covert ship, and neither was he, for that matter. After docking his ship in Theed and acquiring a disguise, Kylo had managed to secure a speeder for his trip to the lake country. He’d arrived later than he’d expected and though the lake and surrounding mountains were as beautiful as always, it was hard to appreciate it as he was wet, tired and sticky from the humidity and the heat. Rey was already waiting at Varykino. She’d taken one look at his miserable, dirty self and demanded that he use the ‘fresher and get cleaned up. Kylo had taken one look at her in the gauzy dreamsilk dress, the sheer navy fabric revealing more than it covered, with her upswept hair and demanded _she_ take a bath with him. She’d laughed and led him, barefoot and beautiful, through the elaborate entrance and into the lake house. The bath didn’t take much convincing on either of their parts and soon they were both tugging each other through the long, empty hallways while Kylo gently pulled at the edges of her dress as he tried to peel it from her body.

“The staff?” he mumbled against her lips as he pulled her tight for a kiss.

“Gone for the evening—” she managed to purr as Kylo dipped his lips along the column of her throat.

“So we’re...?”

“Alone.”

It was more than he could have hoped for. Though Rey and he had met in Naboo before, it was uncomfortable being around the staff. They didn’t _know_ who he was, but they suspected. There was too much of Padmé Amidala in his looks and their stares made him uncomfortable. Leia had generously offered the lake house to Rey whenever she needed it. As hard as it was to think of his mother, he admired how empathetic she was to everyone—even if it was sometimes misdirected towards individuals who didn’t deserve her kindness, or individuals who misunderstood it, as had been the case with him. Being in the Resistance wasn’t a quiet life and, for someone who had grown up alone, as Rey and he had, Kylo knew how hard it could be to adjust to that kind of noise and the lack of privacy. So Leia sent Rey on simple missions to Naboo, and Rey pretended that she didn’t come back to the Resistance well-fucked and smelling of his cologne.

Everything in the lake house was huge and opulent but it still managed to feel somewhat welcoming, which Kylo appreciated. Neither he nor Rey was used to so much personal space, so they often found themselves in the smaller parts of the home, too wrapped up in each other to get lost in the surrounding splendor. After tripping and kissing their way towards one of the guest rooms, they managed to find their way into the refresher—a surprisingly lovely and understated room in the otherwise lush suite. Though there was a sonic shower in the corner, Rey had _insisted_ they use the bath after he cleaned himself up. Though he’d had more than his fair share of baths growing up, Rey seemed to still be enamored with the luxury and he lived to indulge her desires.

While Rey floated around the room, chattering about the stunning stained glass windows and the beautiful, peach-colored, sunken tub, Kylo tried and failed to focus on the present. They were going to get caught, one day or another, but Rey didn’t seem to mind as she filled the tub and added some oils—and a frothy looking liquid.

“Only happabores get water like this on Jakku. Well, not quite like this,” she added with a laugh.

“No bubbles for great beasts?” he asked as his lips threatened to quirk into a smile.

“No, just dirty precious water. Kriff, Ben, you couldn’t find anything better to travel on than that old speeder?”

“Anything better would have attracted more attention,” he explained while fiddling with the temperature gauges for the bath, and the speeder had been hard enough to get on its own. But soon, the water was steaming and bubbles were threatening to spill into the room and he forgot all about speeders and frustrating, cheating merchants.

“Use the sonic before you get in the bath with me,” she directed and he couldn’t stop the little frisson of pleasure that zinged through his body at her direction. She was gaining confidence in both her work and their relationship and he _lived_ for it.

“As my lady commands,” he murmured, and he smothered a satisfied little smirk as she turned away to keep him from seeing her blush, but soon _he_ was the one who was flushed. Rey gathered the long edges of her dress and slowly slid the sensuous fabric off of her body, leaving her nude and Kylo with the explicit knowledge that he _hadn’t_ worn any underthings beneath the flimsy dress.

Light filtered in through colored glass, casting elaborate shadows over them both. Rey’s freckled skin was illuminated in jewel tones as she thoughtfully dipped her toe into the sunken tub and Kylo thought that he’d never seen a more beautiful sight in his life. Rey scrunched her nose at him as she noticed his staring before slowly descending into the water.

“Ben, you have the water so hot it feels molten!” she whined while she twisted downward. The water lapped at her body and Kylo was irrationally jealous as the liquid slipped sensuously over her exposed skin.

 _Then join me instead of being jealous. The water is a sublime luxury, but not quite so much as being with you,_ she prodded him through their bond. Kylo had always preferred the sonic. It was simple, fast and efficient. Baths were time-consuming and wasted a valuable resource. But as Rey slipped beneath the sudsy water, he was beginning to change his mind about the whole baths thing.

“You’re not even undressed,” she hissed out as more of her disappeared into the bubbles.

“I’m enjoying the view,” he admitted. Rey dipped her hand into the liquid and flicked some soap and water in his direction and he took the hint. Kylo pulled at the dirt-encrusted layers of his dark clothing and his denym overcoat dropped heavily to the floor. Kylo’s gloves went next, then his shirt, before he noticed, with no small amount of pride, that Rey was watching him undress. He flexed his muscles tight as he pulled his shirt off in one fluid motion and he could _feel_ how much she enjoyed seeing him half naked.

 _Want me to put a cowl on?_ he teased.

Rey bit her lip as she considered. _No. No, I think that would be a great tragedy if I’m honest._

_Covering up?_

“Mmmm,” she purred while splashing water up and over the swells of her breasts. Her nipples pearled under his gaze as the water slid down her abdomen.

“Hurry up,” she demanded and, as Kylo watched, Rey slowly trailed her fingers along her skin before dipping _low._

_Kriff, Rey._

_Oh... Ben... Hurry._ The bond was heady and thick as it pulsed between them. Between the look of her and the _feel_ of her through the bond, Kylo was about ready to forget the shower, bend her over along the cool stone tiles, and fuck her until _she_ knew how much he needed her.

“Don’t even think about it,” Rey warned, even as her hands explored low on her body. He felt how badly she wanted him—but clean. Now that she’d gotten the taste for cleanliness, she was wont to indulge. Kylo made quick work of his combat boots before peeling his pants and underwear off in one swift motion. Rey watched and giggled as he stumbled out of his pants, his eagerness to get to her overcoming his motor skills. And, after what felt like the longest shower of his life, Kylo finally trudged over to where Rey had seated herself. Rey raised soapy hands towards him as he slowly slid his way into the tub with her. She’d been right, the water was _damn_ hot, but he wasn’t about to let her know that, even if his freshly scrubbed skin felt as if it was on fire; though, he suspected she could feel the truth through their bond.

The tub was large enough for at least five people, but it didn’t take long for them to wrap themselves around each other after Kylo finally settled alongside the back of the tub. Rey curled herself into his lap and worked his arms around her middle as they basked in the warmth and comfort of being together. Rey pressed her back into his chest as their bond thrummed with contentment while Kylo gently threaded his long fingers through her hair before twining it into elaborate braids.

“Who taught you this?” she wondered as she purred in appreciation. Rey _loved_ when he played with her hair, loved being touched by him at all, really.

“In Alderaan, each hairstyle has a special meaning,” he explained, conveniently leaving out the part about how it had been his mother who’d told him those old stories. And then, he’d come to see it reflected in his own home life. When his mother’s hair was down, that meant his she was staying with him. Kylo knew that his mother preferred her hair to be simple when she was home. It was more comfortable for her and she knew how much _Ben_ loved to play with it. He could count on her time and company when those long, chestnut locks flowed around her body. But when they were up, when she adopted the more elaborate coiffure of a senator or a representative of a long-dead world, he knew he wouldn’t be seeing much of his mother.

“My mother used to let me play with her hair when I was a boy. And she... She’d play with mine.”

Rey leaned into his touch. He couldn’t stop the wistful feelings from flowing between them. “Thank you, for sharing with me.” Kylo knew she was interested in his past and that it helped solidify the connection between them, beyond the physical, but sharing pieces of his past wasn’t easy for him.

“I used to see males and females on Jakku—visiting from off-planet. Their hair was always so _fancy._ Hair on Jakku was either practical, or it was shaved off. But I often wondered what it would be like to have the kind of time necessary for those kinds of styles.”

Now that he thought about it, her hair _was_ much longer than when they’d first met. Was that intentional?

_No, not intentional. Just lazy. Chewie offered to use some wire cutters to trim it, but I kind of like it now._

Rey purred while Kylo’s fingers gently trailed along the fine hairs of her neck. Kylo found that _he_ enjoyed it as well. Hell, he enjoyed whatever she wanted to share with him, period. That she let him play with her hair was just another miracle between them. She was too good for him—too much. This wasn’t going to work, it _couldn’t,_ and yet...

Rey distracted him. “Yours is getting longer, too,” Kylo grunted softly as her hand came back to gently thread through his silky hair. He’d not been sleeping, let alone thinking about getting his hair cut.

“I should have it dealt with,” he mused while Rey not so subtly tried to play with his earlobes. Half the reason his hair was so long was to _hide_ his ears, but she was good at picking out his insecurities, pulling at them until even he forgot what he’d worried about. She didn’t see Kylo Ren, not the persona or even the person he thought he was. There was something inside of him, something that he didn’t much like to think about, but a part of him that lingered within just the same, and she saw right through to the truth of who he was. The only thing that mattered now was getting her permanently into his life, even if that meant pulling both the Resistance and the First Order apart from the inside out.

_They’ll never let her go willingly and you... They’ll never let you go alive._

The galaxy was a strange place, full of strange beings and even stranger magics. And, strangest of all, was the power of the Force between them both. But time, for now, was short. And he wasn’t interested in wasting any more of it. His lips pressed along the curve of her spine as she teased. “Why would you cut it when you _know_ how much I love having something to hold onto?”

Kylo knew he was blushing, but luckily it could be blamed on the heat. Sometimes, he wondered if she knew what kind of impact she had on him, but as she pressed tight against his growing erection, this time, he was certain. His large hands trailed under the curve of her breasts and soon she was squirming in his arms in an effort to get him closer to where she wanted him. But while Kylo was a slave to her pleasure, he was also inordinately interested in watching her submit to his touch. There was always a push and pull between them and, more often than not, Rey came out on top—sometimes _literally._ Kylo bit his full lip as memories of times past flooded his mind. His beautiful Rey, atop his big body, twisting her hips as she slid onto his length—the little catch of air as she seated herself fully and that delightful little whine she let out when he flexed his hips and pressed _so tight_ up into her.

Kylo groaned as Rey sent back her own memories of their times together. He could see her pleasure, the indulgent pain, how she loved the way he looked at her—like she was the center of his galaxy. And she was. _She was._ How his gaze turned ravenous as he descended between her thighs, fucking her with his mouth and tongue and lips and fingers until she was boneless and sated.

 _Kriff... the way you roll your tongue,_ she purred through the bond.

This wasn’t going the way he wanted. _He_ was supposed to be working her up, wasn’t he? But she always managed to get right into his mind, teasing and distracting him from his missions.

“Maybe I’m just better at teasing than you, Ben,” she ribbed as she pressed into his caress, but a smile had curled her lips and Kylo thought that it was worth the frustration. She was right. He wasn’t as acquainted with desires that weren’t centered on destruction, anger, and pain. But he’d changed all of that. What he wanted from her was mostly soft, gentle, and shared. Rey turned in his arms and slid around to face him, but the water was so deep that it splashed distractingly as she tried to position herself onto him. Rey laughed as the water made everything more difficult. “Maybe a change in positions would be best?”

With a tiny smirk, Kylo gave into his earlier inclination to have her alongside the edge of the bath. His strong hands came around her middle as he stood, lifting her with ease, but earning an indignant squeak from Rey.

“It’s cold!” she pouted up at him.

“Not for long,” he promised before sliding her down along his body.

“What? Oh. _Oh._ ” She realized his intent and _gladly_ leaned along the stone tiles, giving her bottom a little wiggle as she spread herself open to his gaze. Kylo groaned, palming himself in an effort to stave off his inclination to pound her into the fucking marble.

 _For her. For her. For her. For her._ His mind repeated the mantra. She was good and kind and everything he didn’t deserve and here she was, her body and love, _all for him._ He could have come from that thought alone. Kylo stepped forward, but instead of lining himself up with her and pressing into that wet heat, he let his erection gently slide between her legs, teasing along the seam of her sex while his hands skimmed along the curve of her back.

“ _Ben,_ ” she whined, pressing herself back into him in an effort to get Kylo to give her what she wanted.

“Patience,” he purred. His hand trailed over the curve of her ass as he pulled back, gently kneading into that giving flesh before his hand slid around her hip and between her legs. Slipping his fingers along her slick entrance, he rolled them upwards to tease the pearl of pleasure between her legs. Kylo almost grinned at the sight before him—Rey, _his Rey,_ desperate to have him. Hands scrabbling for purchase against the cool tiles, her body wicked and curling into his touch in an effort to get off. _Gods,_ for surely there was no greater pleasure in the galaxy than this? If there was, he hadn’t encountered it. Finally, as he felt her very nearly reaching that peak, he pulled his hand back and Rey cried out in frustration, her need thrumming palpably through their bond.

“Please, Ben. _Please. I need you inside me,_ ” she begged, sweet and wanton, and Kylo couldn’t resist any longer. Wrapping his hand around his length, Kylo gently eased himself between her legs, pressing into the wet heat of her. Rey arched her back and tried to press into him, to get him _fully_ inside her, but Kylo held her tight—pressing in slowly, inch by thick, long inch, letting her feel how hard he was for her.

Their desire had always been a tangible creature, even when it was rooted in hate, but things had been complicated between them from the start. The Force had pushed them together and now it didn’t feel so much like submitting to its desires as much as a manifestation of what they both innately needed. He could _feel_ her pleasure, wild and greedy, as she raced towards her peak, but more than that, there was also a need for _him_ to feel it too. She was always thinking of him, always making sure that he stayed whole. She completed him in a million different ways.

He only hoped she knew what she meant to him.

_Ben. I have never felt more loved in my entire life. Search your feelings for the truth._

With a deep breath, Kylo let himself go. Let his mind blend and become one with her own. Let that strange and beautiful connection flow between them as he pressed into her. Kylo slipped his hand between her legs once again and gently strummed that pleasurable center in time with his deep thrusts while he let her mind see _every_ detail of what he could feel, touch, and taste of her, fucking her from the inside out. And very quickly, it pushed her over the edge of her pleasure. With a keening wail, Rey pressed _hard_ back into him, her sex clenching around the thick length of him as her body shattered. He could _feel_ her, how overwhelming it was to have her own pleasure along with someone else’s, and while she softly moaned through the remnants of her orgasm, Kylo realized that he needed to see her beautiful face.

“Rey. I...,” he groaned, still unsure about voicing his desires, but Rey could feel his intention and while Kylo pulled out of her, Rey wiggled her body upwards onto the stone.

“You’re lucky your body is so warm because this floor is chilly,” she teased while coming around to face him along the edge of the bath.

“That is remedied easily enough,” he said, a small smirk playing at the corner of his mouth. With one swift movement, Kylo slid himself between her legs and into her sex, while simultaneously pulling her body off of the tiles and replacing it with his own. Rey let out a gasp as he slid _deep._

 _You know I love watching you too, Ben,_ she admitted.

Kylo pressed a kiss to her lips before slipping backward, feet still submerged in the hot bath water. Rey stared down at him, lip caught between her teeth while her eyes surveyed his body as she kneeled over him. It was stupid. He _could feel_ how much she wanted him, and the hot clutch around his length should have also been proof enough of how desirable she found him, but still within him were the remnants of a boy who knew he was strange to look upon, who had grown into a man who’d never forgotten it.

 _You are so beautiful._ Seeing himself through her eyes, he almost believed it. Rey gave her hips a tentative wiggle before leaning into Kylo and spreading her hands over his hard abdomen. With a wicked smirk, her hands slid further, pressing into the muscles of his chest as she squeezed him both with her hands... and _elsewhere._

 _Stars, Rey._ Kylo let out a low groan as she clutched his chest while gently pumping her hips. He wouldn’t last long. No matter how he tried, she was overwhelmingly fascinated with watching his face as he came and he couldn’t resist her charms. Her fingers tripped over his nipples, roughly flicking in time with the sweet movements of her hips. She knew he liked that little bit of pain, how it made his length pulse with need. Her nails skimmed along his body as her pace increased, hips whipping frantically as she teased his body. Kylo’s hands clenched at his sides in an effort to stave off his release. He wanted this to go on forever, but Rey grinned down at him before her hand reached back between his legs.

 _What is she..? Oh... Oh, Rey,_ Kylo groaned.

_A slow slide and a gentle press..._

“Come for me, Ben,” his light, his _life_ commanded.

And he did. _Oh, stars. He did._

* * *

Later in bed, as they lay breathing heaving in each other’s arms after another... _and another_ round, Kylo thought, not for the first time, that he’d go through hell and back again if this was to be the outcome of his suffering. Before Rey, he’d forgotten what it felt like to be human. Snoke had done that to him, made him into something more mechanical than man, but then he’d met her. And her spark, that fire within her, the way she’d looked at him... He hadn’t been able to forget her, no matter how hard he tried. And, it seemed, the feelings were mutual. At first, there was hate. They both felt it acutely, but the chasm between love and hate wasn’t as wide as anyone thought and, soon enough, through the bond, it all bloomed into something more. _And now..._

_Gods, I love her._

_I love you too, Ben,_ she sent back. He hadn’t realized he’d shared the thought. He was still unused to hearing it from her. That someone like _her_ could like a monster like him was nearly unthinkable, and yet, here they were. Rey slid her hand low on his hip as she snuggled into his chest. Her fingers trailed along the indentation there as she relaxed.

“One day, we’ll do this every day,” she promised him, though neither knew how that would happen. It didn’t matter for they could both feel it, the perfect truth in that statement. Somehow, there would be a resolution for them both. In this life or the next, they were meant to find each other. They would make it so.

 

* * *

Standalone, but can also be read as an interlude (somewhere in the indeterminate future) for my series, [Steady As We Burn.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13105206/chapters/29982765)

Come find me on Tumblr and drop me a line! I'd love to hear from you! [@pacificwanderer](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/pacificwanderer)


End file.
